Candy
by Twilight Shadow
Summary: Boys and lollipops. Who could ask for anything more? Riku/Sora


I make lollipops when I can, including weird ones like fig-flavored. They're amazing. So I wrote a fic about them. It is uber-short, but I think I will be forgiven, as it is about candy, and I don't know anyone who doesn't like some sort of candy.

Disclaimer: I do not own KH. Not Kairi. Or Sora. OR Riku. More's the pity. But I make good lollipops. Oh, and I do not own 'Something In Your Mouth'. That belongs to Nickelback.

Candy

----------

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out_

'_Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth._

~ Nickelback, 'Something In Your Mouth'

" – and then you apply the length of _y_ to find _x_. Got it?" Really, geometry should not be this complicated.

"Okay, buh 'iku -"

"I can't understand you when - Sora, what is in your _mouth_?!"

Obligingly, Sora pulled the object out of his mouth to speak. "It's a lollipop, Riku. You know, sugar and flavorings on a stick?" He looked at the candy contemplatively. "I think this one's cherry."

"Right," Oh, god, now he was licking it. "So, in Pythagorean Theorem…" Now he _really_ couldn't concentrate, because Sora was _sucking_ on the lollipop and sliding it between his lips…

This was ridiculous. Long-standing crush aside, he should be able to focus – but the candy made Sora's lips all red and if Riku kissed him now he would probably taste like artificial cherries but that wouldn't matter because he would also taste like _Sora_.

Riku really had no idea when his 'crush' on Sora had started – Riku steadfastly ignored the little voice in his head that said _it's more than a crush_– when they were born, maybe. When Sora searched the universe for him, and _cried_ at their reunion. Or maybe when, after returning to Destiny Islands, Kairi asked Sora to be her boyfriend and Sora said _no_.

Either way, that lollipop was really, _really_ distracting. Although, Riku could think of a few ways to make it _less_ distracting…

"-iku. Riku! Hellooo?! Earth to Riku!" Sora's hand waved in front of his eyes. Riku blinked, grabbing Sora's wrist and shaking off his daydreams. _Later. Think about it later._

"I see you're back with us. Is Pythagorean Theorem really so fascinating?" Sora was looking at him with one eyebrow raised, the hand not held captive by Riku sneaking towards Sora's mouth – _Don't think about it_ – with that damn candy.

"How about we switch to Biology?"

"Okay," Sora agreed amiably. Then he popped the lollipop back into his mouth.

----------

The next week was torture for Riku. Every day, Sora would have a lollipop with him to suck during their walk to and from school and during lunch. Everyone had noticed how edgy Riku seemed – Kairi had picked up on it first and just glanced between him and Sora knowingly.

Today was Saturday, and he and Sora were sprawled on the sand of their little play island, having just finished a heated sparring match. Riku won, of course. It was good to know he wasn't going completely bonkers.

Riku considered going for a swim in the spring to cool off, turned to ask Sora if he wanted to come too. Before he could ask, Sora reached into his pocket –_ please don't tell me that is what I think it is_ – pulled out a lollipop, unwrapped it and promptly stuck it in his mouth.

A moment later, Sora noticed Riku's open-mouthed stare and furrowed his eyebrows. "What, you want some?" He held out the wet lollipop.

_Oh._

He didn't know what made him do it. He knew it was a bad idea. Regardless, Riku leaned forward, one hand steadying Sora's grip on the stick of the evil red candy. He lowered his head and gave the lollipop a soft lick.

Hm. It tasted pretty good. Like sugar and cherries, as he'd thought it would taste.

When Riku opened his eyes, Sora was giving him an strange look. The candy had, as it always did, left red coloring on the brunet's lips. Combined with his oddly intense stare and the past few days of restrained frustration, it was more than Riku could take.

With one hand holding the candy out of the way, he leaned farther forward and met Sora's candy-coated lips with his own.

The lollipop had been good on its own, but it tasted infinitely better on Sora. He kissed harder, parted his lips to trace Sora's bottom lip with his tongue – and then the alarm bells went off in his head, _Idiot, this is Sora! Your best friend who is very _straight_!!_

Shit.

Riku ripped himself away, not even glacing at Sora, and leapt off the island.

Or, at least, he tried to leap off the island. Anticipating Riku's reaction, Sora had dropped his lollipop in favor of grabbing Riku's wrist with both hands. Which turned Riku's escape attempt into a rather ungraceful backwards tumble that ended with Sora on all fours above Riku, who was lying on his back.

"Um," Sora looked determined but embarassed, a pretty red blush spreading across his cheeks. Then a hand was wrapping around the back of Riku's neck and lifting his head, and Sora was leaning down and pressing their lips together. Riku's brain promptly shut down.

Who had taught Sora to _kiss_ this way? Wouldn't Sora have told him if he'd kissed someone? But there was _no way_ this was Sora's first kiss. It was probably one of those girls Sora had said he'd met in Traverse Town.

But it didn't matter, because right now Sora was kissing _him_ and not somebody else, and it was absolutely _mindblowing_.

And then Sora's tongue was in his mouth and it somehow got even _better_. The cherry lollipop flavor was completely gone, and now it was just Sora, Riku's new favorite flavor. Actually, he tasted a lot like candy…

----------

On Sunday, Riku showed up at the beach with a raspberry lollipop.

And the next day at school.

And the next.

_Two can play at this game._

----------

Fin

To leave a review, press the purpleish-blue button. And reviews are like lollipops – you can never have enough.


End file.
